


Against All Odds

by striking_stroll18



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/pseuds/striking_stroll18
Summary: In theory, everyone can find their soulmate thanks to visting their mind when they turn 17. But for Alex, it is much more complicated than that.
Relationships: Mitch Evans/Alex Lynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Formula E Winter Exchange





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyy/gifts).



> I'm so glad I am able to thank you for the fic you wrote for me in another exchange with this fic! This was my first time writing a soulmate au, and I really liked it. So I hope you will like it too.

When Alex had been younger, the idea of having someone he was destined to be with confused him. How could anyone or anything know what kind of person he would become? And what type of person he should be with for the rest of his life once he found them? Now that Alex was older, he was still not 100% sold on the idea, but he couldn't know if he didn't try, which was why he was currently waiting at the neurologist's office.

About half a century ago, someone had found out that subconsciously, people knew who their soulmate was even before they met them. Not long after that, some scientists found a way to access that information to help people find their soulmates. Of course, not everyone had to use that technology. Usually, people visited their soulmate's mind for about 5 minutes on their soulmate's 17th birthday, giving them enough information to find them sooner or later. However, some people didn't do it or didn't get enough clues about them to find them.

Alex had been one of the unlucky ones, he hadn't visited anyone's mind in 25 years, at least not that he could remember it. One theory was that sometimes the mind visiting happens when you are asleep, and you can't remember it when you wake up. It could be that Alex's soulmate hadn't turned 17 yet, obviously, but he really didn't want that, as his soulmate would be at least 8 years younger than him. So accessing his subconsciousness to find out more information about his soulmate was his only hope.

Alex was alone in the waiting room, he was becoming more nervous with every passing second. Bouncing his leg up and down, the sound of the door opening startled him. It was the doctor's assistant that always seemed to become nervous around him.

"Doctor Smith is ready for you soon, Mister Lynn. If you would please follow me", the man in the doorway said. Alex cleared his throat and got up from the chair he had sat in and followed the other man through long, white hallways until they reached a door that said "preparations" on it. The assistant opened the door, and the two men stepped inside the room. He motioned for Alex to sit down on the stretcher in the middle of the room.

The assistant went through the procedure's details for a second time and mentioned the risks that went along with it. It was Alex's last chance to back out of this, but he wanted - _ no, he had _ \- to know. When the assistant had finished speaking, and Alex had confirmed that he wanted to proceed, a small awkward pause erupted between them.

"During the procedure, we will need to monitor your heart rate. I need to attach the sensors, so if you could please take off your shirt", the assistant mumbled before he cleared his throat. Alex did as he was told, pulling his t-shirt over his head and giving it to the assistant when he held his hand out for it. He placed it in a bag with Alex's name on it before grabbing the heart rate monitor's round sensors. Alex shuddered lightly when he felt the cold material against his bare skin but otherwise held still.

"For how long have you been doing this", Alex asked the assistant when he noticed his trembling hands but realised he didn't even know his last name to address him adequately.

"Sorry, I'm usually not like that, I don't know what's going on with me right now", the assistant mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Don't worry, it's okay. But seriously, for how long? I'm genuinely curious", Alex smiled comfortingly at the assistant.

"A little over two years now, but I used to work back home in New Zealand until last year", the assistant explained, a dreamy look on his face when he mentioned his home country.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you move to England? Surely not the job", Alex asked while the other man offered him a dressing gown to wear, so he didn't have to walk shirtless through the hallway.

"The same reason you're here. I had never visited anyone's mind, and to find out more about my soulmate, I asked my boss to access my subconsciousness. He didn't find out a lot, he said it was all very messy. He said that he found out the birthdate and that they lived here in England. And to have only the smallest chance to find them, I moved here", the assistant told Alex while they were walking down the hallway to another room, this one saying "procedures" on the door. "Funnily enough, my soulmate and you share your birthdate", the assistant chuckled.

It calmed Alex's nerves, who had started to feel nervous. Somehow, the other one chuckling and smiling next to him, made his nerves vanish. The assistant pushed open the door so that Alex could walk through it, but didn't follow him inside.

The room was only dimly lit, and like the other room, a stretcher was in the middle of it. Doctor Smith was waiting for Alex behind a desk in a corner. She got up to shake his hand before motioning for Alex to lie down on the stretcher after taking off the dressing gown.

"Has my assistant talked you through the procedure? If yes, I would like to start as soon as possible. From my experience, the nerves don't get better the longer you wait", she smiled gently. Alex confirmed that, yes, he had been talked through the procedure and knew about the risks. Nodding, Doctor Smith took in his answer before she started to get everything ready.

Alex didn't know if it was minutes or hours later that he regained consciousness lying on a bed inside yet another room. The steady beeping of a heart rate monitor was the only sound in the room. Seconds after Alex had identified the sound as the rhythm of his own heart, it stopped. Next to the device was the assistant, greeting him with a warm smile.

"Welcome back to the real world, Mister Lynn", he said gently, his finger still hovering over the mute button of the device. "Easy. You were knocked out for almost four hours", the assistant said hastily when Alex tried to sit up. That explained why the Brit felt like he had been run over, his throat feeling like sandpaper when he wanted to talk. The assistant walked over to the stretcher, picking up a cup of water placed on a small shelf. He held the cup out for Alex to grab it and carefully helped the still dizzy man sit up enough to drink the water in small sips. When Alex had emptied the cup, the assistant helped him lie down again and took the cup from his hand.

"Doctor Smith has been here to give you the findings in a sealed envelope. She left it with your other belongings so you can read it at home", the man explained to Alex who was slowly but surely starting to feel like a human being again and not death itself.

The whole time, the assistant stayed with him in the room but didn't talk to him anymore. Alex found he missed hearing his calming voice, his accent sounding funny but still seeming familiar by now. When Alex was cleared to go home about an hour later, the assistant brought the bag with Alex's name tag on it to him. In it were his shirt, jacket and a sealed envelope. And in it might be the answers to almost all of his questions. With shaking hands, Alex got dressed again before signing a last piece of paper for the assistant. The two men said goodbye to each other after that, Alex going home and the assistant finishing everything up as the office was already closed and only the people recovering were still there.

Alex had put the envelope neatly into the pocket of his jacket and had sworn to himself that he would read everything in it, no matter whether he liked it or not. He was taking a taxi home, not wanting to use public transportation. He might have been cleared to go home, but he was starting to feel a headache building up, and the noise of a crowded bus or the crowded underground would only make it worse. The taxi ride home was uneventful, but it felt like the longest taxi ride ever to Alex. It almost felt as if the envelope in his pocket got hotter and hotter, the closer he got to his apartment. That was obviously not the case, it was just a letter in an envelope. Once the taxi driver stopped in front of the apartment building Alex was living in, he had paid the driver and practically ran inside.

In his apartment, he shrugged off his jacket and took the envelope from its pocket. To calm himself down, he took a deep breath. Slowly, he walked to the sofa to sit down. Alex took another deep breath before breaking the seal and carefully opened the envelope to retrieve the result letter from it with a pounding heart.

The next day, Alex returned to Doctor Smith's office. The same assistant as the day before was there again, greeting him with a smile.

"Mister Lynn. I didn't expect to see you here again", he greeted Alex cheerily. Wordlessly Alex held out the letter he had received from Doctor Smith not even 24 hours ago. WIth confusion written all over his face, the assistant took it from Alex's trembling hands to look at it. Did they make a mistake with the letters?

When the assistant took a closer look at what Alex had given to him, he realised it was two pages. One of them was a picture, and shockingly, the assistant recognised the man on it as himself. He swallowed visibly before turning to the letter.

There was no doubt about it, Alex was his soulmate. The letter had his name, birthdate, birthplace, and even the name of his first pet!

"I guess your soulmate and I share the same birthday because we're the same person, Mitch", Alex whispered and locked eyes with the Kiwi. He only nodded in reply, walking over to Alex.

"Yeah, I guess so, too. Does this mean I get to call you Alex now?"

Mitch's voice was hoarse, and maybe going closer to Alex hadn't been such a good idea, as his usual nervousness when Alex was close to him returned. But at least he knew why now. His body had known instinctively that Alex was his soulmate, even before Mitch himself realised it although all the signs were right in front of his eyes.

"Of course, no need to use my last name", Alex replied, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Mitch wasn't able to tear his eyes from it. He had heard and read about it before, but he had never imagined the urge to seal the soulmate bond would be that strong. They didn't know each other that much, but Mitch wanted nothing more than to kiss Alex right now. And Alex wasn't doing any better himself.

Thinking "Whatever", Mitch closed the small remaining distance between their bodies, his face only centimetres away from Alex's. The taller man got the hint, leaning down to meet Mitch in a sweet kiss. They just stood there, arms wrapped around each other's bodies and kissing. For Mitch, something had always felt out of place all his life. But now that he was kissing Alex, everything fell into place.

The shorter man sighed happily into the kiss, which caused Alex to smile and move his head back a few seconds later.

"Meet me outside at 7? I would like to go out with you", Mitch asked before Alex could say anything. Nodding at his soulmate, Alex's smile widened.

"I'd very much like that, too. And 7 sounds perfect."


End file.
